


Promises Broken and Remade

by ItxSutaurufu



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Promises, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry, angry nodoka, confused saki, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItxSutaurufu/pseuds/ItxSutaurufu
Summary: **During Episode 22 OF Saki**After Nodoka finds out that Saki has had 4 plus-minus zero games, she finds and confronts Saki about this. After Nodoka rambles a bit more than she should have, she realizes that she hurt Saki more than she realized.**Character representation might be a bit off**
Relationships: Haramura Nodoka & Miyanaga Saki, Haramura Nodoka/Miyanaga Saki
Kudos: 2





	Promises Broken and Remade

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this happens during Episode 22. Things said by the characters might be a bit off.

"I've gotten lost again..." Saki wanders through the halls of the building, tears in her eyes. After leaving her last game, Saki had taken too many rights- or was it too many lefts? She turns another corner, wondering how she would get herself out of this situation.

"Miyanaga-san!" Saki turns and gives a sigh of relief as a certain pink-haired girl runs toward her. "Haramura-san, you came for me!" She says as Nodoka stops in front of her. "What is the meaning of this, Miyanaga-san?!"

 _"Eh?"_ Saki moves back slightly as the girl moves forward. " _Is she talking about how I got lost again? I didn't think she would be this upset about it..."_ Saki moves back some more, hoping to put some space between her and the fuming girl. "Plus-minus zero 4 times in a row? Are you _trying_ to lose the individual tournament? Are you going to break our promise _yet again_?" Nodoka moves forward, and Saki feels her back hit the wall. Nodoka was standing over her, the small difference in their height becoming larger.

"P-Promise? B-But we're already going to nationals in the team tournament." She places her hand on her chest. Nodoka tilts her head down as she closes her eyes. "So it's okay to hold back now?" Saki winces, immediately regretting the words as they left her mouth, "You see, I'm a first-year, so there's always next year... But the president is a third-year, so this is the only chance she's got." Nodoka grabs her skirt in an attempt to keep herself from slamming the girl into the wall. She wasn't a violent person, but right now, Saki was being an idiot. "So you plan on playing that way even if you're playing me? The promise we made was not just to go to nationals! Have you forgotten this already?" Saki gasps.

**~Flash Back~**

_The sun was setting, coloring the sky orange as Saki and Nodoka stand on the concrete dock._

_"Let's go to nationals together!" She looked at Nodoka, who turned pink. "Okay, then... no more holding back, okay?" Saki smiled. "Sure!" They raised their pinkies and entwined them together._

**~End of Flashback~ (Starting from now, it will be different from what happened in the manga/anime)**

"W-Well, sometimes there are exceptions-Ah!" Saki is cut off by Nodoka, who slams her hand against the wall next to Saki, her frustration bubbling over. "There are _no_ exceptions for a promise like this." She hissed, putting her face directly in front of Saki. Saki shrinks back, only to find there wasn't anywhere to shrink back into. She gulps. Saki has never seen her so mad before. "Miyanaga-san, you promised you wouldn't hold back. To hold back would be an insult to who you are playing, whether it be someone from another school or the President. It's practically saying to their faces that you pitied them enough to give them a free win on purpose."

Nodoka drops her hand, takes a deep breath, and looks away. "Now do you understand why seeing you hold yourself back like this is so frustrating?" No response. Nodoka looks back at her friend and immediately regretted what she had done. Saki had tears in her eyes- no, she was full-on _crying_ , barely holding back sobs on the floor.

 _"Oh no, what have I done?..."_ "Miyanaga-san, I'm so sorry for going off on you like that, are you alright?" Nodoka reaches a hand towards Saki, but the other girl pushes her hand away and stands up by herself. "I'm f-fine, I just need some time to..." Not finishing her sentence, Saki runs off, leaving Nodoka to stand there, drowning in a sea of guilt. "My, my, that was brutal, Nodoka-chan."

Nodoka looks up to see her Captain standing in front of her, her hand on her hip. "Captain, did you hear the whole thing?" Hisa shakes her head. I only heard the bit where you apologized to Saki-chan, but I can assume that you went off on her, judging by how she ran away so quickly. That's unlike you, Nodoka-chan." 

Nodoka blushes from embarrassment. "It's just frustrating how she broke our promise once before, and then broke it again..." Hisa smiles. "But that doesn't mean you should've taken your frustration out on Saki-chan, does it?" Nodoka shook her head. "She went that way, Nodoka-chan. Do your best." Nodoka looks at Hisa, before understanding what her captain wanted her to do. "I need to go, I'll see you later, Captain!" 

Nodoka runs off, and Hisa closes her eyes and shakes her head. _"Those two really need to get their act together."_ She smiles. _"Better head back before the others finish my lunch."_

**~With Saki~**

Saki finally finds a bathroom that's unoccupied, and sinks to the ground, hugging her knees. _"I didn't think Haramura-san would be so upset over that. Damn it, I really messed up this time!"_ Saki blinks back tears for the 2nd time that day as she rests her head down on her arms. Hearing the approaching sounds of footsteps, Saki stands up quickly, brushing herself off.

"Miyanaga-san!" Nodoka appears at the entrance of the bathroom. Saki gulps. "Haramura-san..." 

"Gomenasai!" They look at each other, before laughing, doubling over. After their laughter died down, the silence between them becomes filled with tension as they both try to figure out what to say to the other. "Miyanaga-san... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." Nodoka fidgets with her hands, becoming increasingly aware that she was turning red. "No, you shouldn’t be apologizing, I broke our promise for the second time."

They burst out laughing. "I'll try not to hold back." Saki concludes, and Nodoka grins. "Great! Let's get going before Yuuki and the others finish our lunches." Saki giggles.

"They probably already did." Nodoka says, walking out of the bathroom. "I need to wash my hands, you can go on ahead." Saki calls after her. After she was sure Nodoka had left, she placed her hand on her heart. "I really like you, Haramura-san. I just wish I could tell you, but I’m too scared..." She whispers, before sighing. _I really need to get my act together._

Little does Saki know, Nodoka was at the doorway, over hearing Saki, and despite what her heart is telling her, Nodoka walks away. _Surely she doesn’t mean like as in love... I know that, but why is my heart pounding like a drum?_


End file.
